New Boy!
by IisakaRuuVenesia
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!/AU/Sakura telah ditemukan meninggal... tapi dimanakah Gaara? apakah dia juga meninggal? ada hubungan apa dia dengan kematian Sakura?/OOC/Mystery/ mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

A new boy!

Summary: seorang cowok tampan muncul di Konoha Gakuen. Semua cewek ingin berpacaran dengannya… tak terkecuali dengan Hinata. Tapi kemudian terjadilah pembunuhan beruntun. Seolah yang berkencan dengan cowok itu berarti bermain dengan maut. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapakah cowok itu sebenarnya?

Pairing: GaaxHina.

Slight SasuxIno, NaruxSaku, GaaxSaku, GaaxIno

.

.

AU, OOC

Mystery, Romance, friendship, bit of bloody

**.**

**.**

**.**

_3 Weeks ago_

Hyuuga Hinata melihat cowok baru itu untuk pertama kalinya. Cowok itu tampan. Langkahnya anggun dan seperti seorang atletik. Tubuhnya tinggi dan ramping. Wajahnya tirus dengan rambut kemerahan di atasnya, menampilkan ekspresi yang serius. Hinata bertanya dalam hati, apakah cowok itu pernah tersenyum?

Hinata menatap mata cowok itu.

Mata yang resah, pikirnya.

Mata yang sedih.

Hinata harus berkedip untuk berhenti menatap cowok itu. Dirasakannya wajahnya memanas. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama menatap cowok itu, pikir Hinata sambil memalingkan wajah ke lokernya, sewaktu cowok itu melewatinya.

Hebat. Jadi cowok itu memiliki mata yang bagus, pikir Hinata sambil memalingkan wajah ke lockernya yang berwarna abu-abu kecoklatan.

Dua orang perempuan mengenakan rok pendek berwarna merah putih bergaris-garis dengan t-shirt putih polos (seragam cheerleader) lewat. Mereka bercanda sambil tertawa cekikikan dan saling dorong.

Hinata kembali berpaling dan memperhatikan cowok itu menghilang di sudut. Hmm, aku belum pernah melihat dia. Apakah dia melihatku? Rasanya tidak.

"Oh Hinata, bangunlah dari mimpimu, cowok itu tidak mungkin memperhatikanmu," ia menghardik dirinya sendiri, sambil menggumam dengan suara rendah.

Ia melemparkan buku-buku ke dalam locker. Koridor itu sekarang hampir lenggang. Sebagian besar murid sudah pulang atau pergi kerja sambilan mereka sehabis sekolah. Suasana menjadi sunyi, dan menyeramkan.

Hinata ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang sangat banyak. Ia membanting pintu locker, tetapi segera mengubah pikirannya. Pintu locker dibukanya lebar-lebar, dan dengan tak sabar dipandangnya dirinya sendiri dalam cermin kecil yang tertempel pada pintu. Cepat-cepat ia merapikan rambut indigonya yang mulai memanjang itu dengan tangan kanannya. Ia mengeluarkan bedak compact dalam ranselnya lalu membedaki wajahnya yang agak pucat. Matanya yang abu-abu membalas tatapannya. Ia menutup bedaknya lalu kembali memasukkan ke dalam ransel. Sambil memandang di cermin, ia merapikan _sailor seifuku_ yang dipakainya. Seragam itu begitu besar dan kurang cocok untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang kurus dan kecil. Itulah yang penampilan disukainya. Tetapi teman-temannya, Sakura dan Ino dan mengatakan bahwa dia hanya mencoba supaya tampak lebih besar.

"Cowok-cowok tidak mungkin memperhatikanmu, karena kamu seperti kutu," gurau Ino

Gurauan lain terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Hinata. "Tubuhmu seperti model, tapi cara berpakaianmu seperti gelandangan,"

Ino memiliki kecantikan alami. Rambutnya pirang panjang dan lurus alami. Penampilannya yang cukup girly membuatnya menjadi salah satu cewek tercantik di Konoha Gakuen. Ino tak henti-hentinya memberi petunjuk pada Hinata mengenai cara berpakaian dan berdandan yang baik.

Tapi Hinata tidak pernah memakai make-up atau berdandan. Dia tidak mau terlihat dengan dandanan menor. Dia ingin tampil sebagai dirinya. Hanya saja dia belum bisa menemukan jati dirinya sendiri.

Hmm. Omong-omong, kemana perginya kedua orang itu? Hinata bertanya dalam hati seraya koridor yang lengang. Ia membanting pintu lockernya. Mungkin mereka sudah di ruang kepala sekolah, dan menungguku. Mungkin mereka sedang menghitung uang tanpa aku.

Ia berlari kecil menuju kantor kepala sekolah yang terletak di depan gedung. Dua orang guru – Ibuki-sensei dan Iruka-sensei – melewatinya sambil mengancingkan jas hujan, menuju ke halaman parkir. Gemuruh sorak-sorai terdengar dari ruang olahraga di bawah, tempat para cheerleaders berlatih.

Mudah-mudahan semua pekerjaan ini bisa selesai dengan cepat, pikir Hinata. Aku harus membuat begitu banyak PR yang memusingkan.

Ia dan dua orang temannya menjadi panitia acara Ulang Tahun sekolah yang mengambil tema pesta dansa. Dan kini mereka harus menghitung sisa uang yang tidak terpakai dan menyerahkannya kepada Sarutobi-kaichou, selaku kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Banyak uang yang harus dihitung karena acara tersebut benar-benar sukses. Sukses secara finansial, bukan secara pribadi, pikir Hinata getir.

Rekan-rekan se-pantianya, Sakura dan Ino memiliki pacar. Ino datang bersama Sasuke, dan tentu saja. Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Sedangkan Sakura datang bersama pacarnya, Naruto.

Hinata menghela napas sementara ia berbelok di sudut dan terlihatlah kantor kepala sekolah. Di antara mereka bertiga, hanya Hinata yang belum punya pacar. Namun ia tetap pergi ke acara itu. Ia harus pergi karena ia salah salah satu anggota panitia. Di sana, ia hanya bisa melongo dan terus mengawasi Sakura dan Ino bersama pacar-pacar mereka masing-masing, harus menahan perasaan iri dan kesepian.

Hinata berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang tercetak tulisan—MR SARUTOBI, PRINCIPAL—ia menarik napas panjang sambil memejamkan mata, beberapa detik kemudian, ia menarik daun pintunya dan menerobos ke ruang kantor bagian depan. "Maaf, aku terlambat—".

Hinata tertegun ketika menyadari bahwa ruangan itu kosong.

Ia maju beberapa langkah ke kantor bagian dalam. Pintunya sedikit terbuka dan lampunya menyala, "ada orang disini?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hinata mengangguk penuh arti, pasti Ino sedang bersama Sasuke, pikir Hinata. Mungkin mereka sedang berada di kantin, dan berduaan. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Tidak mungkin dia bersama Naruto. Naruto harus bekerja sesudah sekolah.

Hinata melirik jam di dinding, hampir pukul tiga kurang lima menit. Ia menyisir rambut indigonya, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya untuk merapikannya. Tiba-tiba pintu koridor terbuka, dan Ino bergegas masuk.

Penampilan Ino tampak mengesankan dalam nuansa warna gelap. Rambutnya yang pirang panjang mengilat di bawah sinar lampu neon. Gothic Nymph super elegan, begitulah julukan Hinata pada Ino, jika sahabatnya itu tampil begitu keren.

"kita tidak bisa menunggu Sakura," kata Hinata sambil menghampiri meja bunda yang menempel di dinding. "mari kita mulai. Mana uangnya?"

"hah?" mata biru Ino membelalak kaget.

"uangnya," Hinata mengulangi tak sabar. "Mana uangnya?"

"loh. Bukannya kamu yang bawa?" Ino balik bertanya.

Hinata merasa tenggorokannya tercekik. Mendadak ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menekan perutnya. "I-Ino," katanya, berusaha tetap tenang. "yang seharusnya mengambil uang itu dari sponsor pada tahap terakhir itu kamu!"

Cahaya mata Ino memudar. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sungguh-sungguh. "Sakura mengambilkan uang itu untukku," katanya pada Hinata. "ia memasukkannya ke dalam locker. Tapi waktu dia melihat uang itu tidak ada di sana seusai sekolah, dia mengira kau yang mengambilnya."

Hinata menahan napas, "ano... a-aku tidak mengambilnya!" Ia berseru dengan suara melengking. "aku tidak mengambilnya!"

"gosh," Ino mengeluh, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "itu berarti—itu berarti uang itu dicuri."

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Hinata merasa tenggorokannya tercekik makin kuat. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, berusaha melawan perasaan mual.

"I-Ino," ia berseru. "Kita—kita yang bertanggung jawab. Jumlahnya lebih dari lima puluh ribu **ryo**. Kalau—kalau..." ruangan itu serasa berputar. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ino menarik lengan kemejanya. "Ayo, kita cari Sakura. Cepat."

Kedua gadis itu bergegas menyusuri koridor yang lenggang. Sorak-sorai para cheerleader masih terdengan dari ruang olahraga. Beberapa guru bergerombol sambil tertawa, bercakap-cakap di depan air mancur. Hinata sama sekali tidak ingin tertawa. Ia justru ingin menangis.

Bila benar uang itu dicuri, bagaimana cara mereka menggantinya? Dan akankah mereka dituduh mencurinya?

Tidak. Tidak bisa. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Hinata mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Mereka mendapati Sakura di locker-nya. Ia sedang menyisir rambut pinknya.

"Ino—uang itu!" Hinata berteroiak nyaring dan ketakutan. "uangnya ada padamu kan?"

"tentu saja," jawab Sakura tak acuh. Ia mengeluarkan tas kanvas hijau dari lockernya. "ada di sini." Sakura berpaling pada Ino, dan ekspresinya berubah, "Ino, kan kamu sudah janji untuk tidak mengatakan lelucon gila itu pada Hinata!" ujarnya.

Tawa Ino meledak, mata birunya berkilauan.

"jahat!" seru Sakura. "kita sudah memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya."

"aku—aku tidak tahan," kata Ino di sela-sela tawanya. Ia merengkuh pundak Hinata dan merangkulnya. "maaf yah, Hinata. Maafkan aku. Tapi, ekspresimu itu loh. Betul-betul hebat!" ia mulai tertawa lagi sambil memeluk Hinata.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju, namun ia juga mulai tertawa.

"kalian memang teman yang baik," omel Hinata. Dengan marah ia melepaskan diri dari Ino. "Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku tidak percaya kalau kalian bisa begitu jahat."

"ayolah Hina-tan. Itu cuma lelucon," Ino berkata seraya menekan tawanya."

"ha-ha," balas Hinata getir.

"tak seharusnya kau berbuat begitu, Ino," kata Sakura pada Ino seraya menyusupkan sisir ke dalam tempat kecil pada ranselnya. "kau tahu kan kalau Hinata itu cepat khawatir orangnya."

"maaf deh, Hina-tan," kata Ino lagi, memaksakan diri untuk menunjukkan tampang serius. "Sungguh."

"ayo kita hitung saja uang itu," Hinata berkata tak sabar, dan mengambil tas kanvas itu. "makin cepat kita menyerahkannya kepada Sarutobi-kaichou, makin baik."

Ia berjalan kembali menuju ke kantor, Ino dan Sakura mengikuti tepat di belakangnya. Hinata baru saja berbelok di sudut ketika ia melihat cowok baru itu lagi.

Mula-mula ia melihat mata hijau zaitun-nya yang resah itu, kemudian ekspresi aneh pada wajahnya yang pucat.

Ia menahan napas ketika melihat genangan darah segar pada lantai di kaki cowok itu.

"To—tolong," seru cowok itu kepadanya.

Dan kemudian Hinata melihat darah menetes dari lengan cowok itu.

.

.

.

-continued to chapter 2-

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, RL Stine, Honda, Nestle.

-ryo: mata uang yang ada di Naruto.

**AN**

Yo! Saya yang adalah seorang super duper straight hater fatality level akhirnya malah membuat fic dengan genre yang saya sangat benci itu. Terkutuklah saya.

Kenapa saya memilih GaaHina? Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa *di tabok reader* Daripada saya bikin SasuSaku, or NaruSaku or SasuIno sebagai main pair,, saya akan lebih terkutuk lagi

*dibuang di tong sampah*

So, mind to read or review?

p.s : saya tidak menerima flame yang aneh2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Sambil berteriak kaget, Hinata memburu ke depan kedua temannya cepat-cepat mengikuti.

Napas cowok itu memburu. Parasnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah kesakitan. Darah menyebar pada lengan kemeja putihnya.

"ada apa?" Sakura berseru.

"Ini—ini tidak separah kelihatannya," kata cowok itu tergagap dambil memegangi lengan seragamnya. "sungguh."

"tapi darahnya..." kata Ino.

Hinata mundur, memegangi kantong uang dengan kedua belah tangan di pinggang, seperti memegang tameng.

"kalian bisa membantuku menemukan ruang UKS...?" katanya. "aku masih baru di sini. Aku belum tahu letaknya."

"aku akan mengantarmu," ujar Ino sambil memegang lengannya yang tak terluka.

"aku ikut," kata Sakura cepat. "UKS ada di atas tangga itu. Perawat biasa bekerja sampai sore." katanya mantap, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Cuma kecelakaan biasa," katanya, menggelengkan kepala, rambutnya yang kemerahan jatuh menutupi kening. Ia melirik Hinata. "aku mencoba membantu seorang cewek. Sepedanya tersangkut pada pagar kawat di luar. Kau tahu. Di belakang halaman parkir."

Ia meringis kesakitan.

Hinata memandang sekilas genangan darah di lantai.

"sewaktu menarik lepas sepeda itu," ia meneruskan, "kawatnya menggores lenganku. Tidak... lebih tepat, mengirisnya."

"mengerikan." desah Ino sambil menggigit bibirnya, "ayo, kita lihat apa perawatnya masih ada di sana," Ino mendesak, sambil terus memegangi lengan cowok itu. "omong-omong, siapa namamu?"

"Gaara... Sabaku Gaara."

Ino dan Sakura menuntun Gaara pergi. "a-aku sebaiknya membawa uang ini ke kantor," seru Hinata.

Kedua sahabatnya sedang berbicara dengan Gaara, mereka tidak menanggapi seruannya.

"temui aku di sana, oke?" Hinata berseru lagi.

Mereka menghilang di sudut.

Dengan muram, Hinata mengintari ceceran darah itu, berjalan menuju kantor dengan tas kanvas berat di bawah lengannya.

"tidak adil," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. "aku yang lebih dulu melihatnya."

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Hinata sudah melemparkan uang itu di atas meja bundar di kantor bagian depan dan sedang menghitung lembaran-lembarannya ketika Sakura dan Ino tiba. "perawatnya masih ada?" ia bertanya, mengangkat pandangan dari tumpukan uang.

Ino mengangguk, seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "yup, kami menyelamatkan jiwa Gaara. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada kami."

"kurasa aku jatuh cinta." tukas Sakura.

"**hounto ni kakkoi ne**~," Ino cepat-cepat menyetujui, lalu duduk di kursi di belakang meja. "menurutmu apakah dia pernah tersenyum?"

"Who knows?" jawab Sakura, mengambil setumpuk lembaran uang seribu ryo dan menggerakkan jemari untuk menghitungnya. "yang penting dia keren. Dia dari sekolah mana sih?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "aku suka matanya. Tatapannya seperti menembus ke dalam dirimu. Kamu lihat bagaimana dia memandangku, seperti..."

"kalian tahu, aku yang pertama kali melihatnya!" sembur Hinata, terkejut sendiri oleh kemarahan dalam suaranya.

Mata Ino melebar karena kaget. "Hina-tan, kamu suka padanya? Tapi kenapa kamu tidak bilang apapun padanya tadi?"

"kenapa kamu tidak ikut menemui perawat bersama kami?" Sakura mendesak seraya duduk di kursi.

"aku... entahlah," kata Hinata terbata-bata. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas.

"oooh, wajahmu memerah!" Sakura menggoda sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"kau tidak boleh malu begitu di depan cowok yang kamu sukai," kata Ino dengan gaya seperti tengah memberi pelajaran, sementara ia dengan tak acuh memainkan sebundel lembaran uang seribu ryo. "cowok tidak bisa menebak bahwa kamu menyukai mereka."

"dengar tuh sama ahlinya," Sakura berkomentar sambil memutar bola matanya.

Ino mengibas rambut pirangnya. "aku bisa saja menghampiri Gaara dan mengatakan, 'yuk ke McD bersama sehabis sekolah.' Atau mungkin mengajaknya nonton."

Hinata menjatuhkan uang yang ia hitung. "hah? Kamu mau mengajak Gaara kencan? Sasuke-kun mau dikemanain?"

Ino hanya menjawab dengan seulas senyum jahat.

"Sasuke.. ck, biasa saja tuh. Aku tidak mengerti denganmu, Ino. Kamu lihat cowok itu dari apanya sih?" Sakura berkata, menghindari tatapan Ino.

"maksudmu di samping kenyataan dia tinggi, keren, dan pintar, dan punya mobil paling keren di Konoha Gakuen, serta berhasil masuk All-Conference tahun lalu?" Ino membela penuh semangat.

Hinata sebenarnya bisa menambah daftar panjang itu. Harus ia akui, diam-diam ia menyukai Sasuke.

"ayolah, Ino. Sasuke itu terlalu mencintai dirinya sendiri," kata Sakura, tetap menghindari tatapan Ino. "dia begitu sombong. Jujur, aku muak melihatmu membuntutinya seperti seorang cewek murahan yang haus akan cinta."

Ino berteriak marah. Kemudian ia menarik napas panjang. "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memancing kemarahanku, Sakura," katanya pelan. "aku kasihan padamu"

"hah? Kasihan? Padaku?" seru Sakura.

"kamu hanya cemburu padaku dan Sasuke," tuduh Ino. "kamulah cewek yang haus cinta itu. Aku melihatmu menyodorkan diri pada Naruto dalam pesta kemarin." kau begitu lengket kepadanya sampai kupikir kita butuh linggis untuk melepaskanmu!"

Sakura menahan napas.

Hinata tertawa getir, "Kita ini sahabat," katanya, "berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakkan."

"kuakui, Naruto mungkin tidak sehebat Sasuke," sergah Sakura dengan napas terengah, mengabaikan upaya Hinata untuk mendinginkan suasana. "tapi aku sangat menghargainya. Asal kamu tahu saja, Naruto mengambil dua pekerjaan sambilan sekaligus agar bisa menabung untuk biaya kuliahnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya perlu melempar bola dan para pencari bakat akan berkemah di halaman rumahnya untuk menawarkan beasiswa. Itu sangat tidak adil!"

"bagaiman dengan orangtua Naruto? Apa mereka tidak bisa membantunya?" tanya Hinata.

"orang tua? Orangtua Naruto sudah lama meninggal. Dia hanya tinggal sendirian, bergantung dari sisa pensiun kedua orang tuanya." jawab Sakura getir.

"ma-maaf." Hinata menyesal dengan ucapannya sendiri. Bodoh, batinnya.

Sakura menghela napas. "aku bahkan tidak bisa menemuinya kecuali di koridor saat pergantian pelajaran atau di kantin."

Hinata melirik resah pada jam dinding. "saling mengejeknya berhenti dulu. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sarutobi-kaichou, kita harus selesai menghitung, menyusun, mengikat, dan menyiapkan uang itu begitu ia tiba di sini."

Sakura menuding ke arah pintu kantor bagian dalam. "dia belum ada di dalam sana?"

"belum."

"kalau begitu tenang saja," jawab Sakura. Ia menyapukan tangan di atas meja yang penuh uang itu. "aku tidak tahu sebanyak ini uangnya. Menurutmu berapa jumlahnya?"

"hmm, kalau uang konsesi juga dihitung..." Hinata menghitung cepat di luar kepala. sekitar lima puluh dua ribu ryo. Mungkin lebih."

"Lima puluh dua ribu!" mata hijau Sakura membelalak.

Hinata menatap Sakura. Ia tahu kalau orang tua Sakura tidak punya pekerjaan tetap. Sakura hidup serba kekurangan bersama orang tuanya di apartemen kecil yang hanya memiliki dua ruangan.

Ino menyipitkan mata, ekspresinya serius. "hei, gimana kalau kita bagi uang ini lalu kita minggat," bisiknya.

Hinata melirik curiga pada Ino. Pipi Ino mulai memerah.

Apakah Ino serius?

Tidak. Hinata tahu orangtua Ino sangat kaya. Dan mereka setengah mati memanjakan Ino. Ino memiliki segalanya yang pernah diinginkannya.

Kecuali mungkin Gaara, pikir Hinata.

Hinata mulai menumpuk lembaran-lembaran uang seribuan ryo. Pintu koridor terbuka. Hinata mengangkat wajah, berharap melihat Sarutobi-kaichou. Tetapi ternyata bukan sang kepala sekolah.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan masuk bersama-sama. Pandangan mereka langsung tertuju ke tumpukan uang di meja.

"uang!" seru Naruto sambil menjejalkan uang ke dalam saku seragamnya.

"kembalikan!" teriak Sakura. Ia menerjang Naruto, merogoh ke dalam saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan uang itu.

Sambil tertawa keras, Naruto menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri. "hei, sudah! Berhentilah! Geli sekali!"

Ino dan Hinata mengejar Sasuke yang ternyata mengambil satu bundel lembaran uang seribu ryo mengitari meja. "Kembalikan Sasuke!"

Mereka menyudutkannya di dinding. Sasuke yang terdesak lalu melemparkan bundelan uang itu pada Naruto, "Dobe! Tangkap uang ini!" teriaknya gembira.

Sewaktu ia melemparkannya, pintu kantor bagian dalam itu mendadak membuka.

Naruto berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Sakura lalu melompat untuk menangkap uang itu. Namun operan itu agak terlalu tinggi.

Sarutobi-kaichou menjulurkan kepalanya di ambang pintu—dan bundel uang itu menghantam dahinya dengan keras.

Tak.

Hinata menahan napas. Yang lainnya diam membeku. Wajah Sarutobi-kaichou berubah merah pada sewatu tangannya terangkat ke kepala.

Kemudian matanya menyipit ketia ia menatap wajah-wajah di hadapannya satu persatu.

"kalian semua diskors sampai akhir tahun!"

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Hinata merasa seperti tercekik. Darah berdenyut-denyut di pelipisnya. Seketika pikirannya tertuju pada orang tuanya. Mereka pasti akan sangat marah dan kecewa padanya.

Tatapannya terpaku pada Naruto. Naruto yang malang. Ia sudah bekerja begitu keras, melakukan dua pekerjaan sekaligus untuk mendapatkan biaya masuk ke universitas tahun depan nanti.

Dan kini seluruh rencananya hancur.

Tidak adil! Kata-kata itu terngiang dalam benaknya, tetapi tidak diucapkannya.

Kemudian ia melihat Sarutobi-kaichou tersenyum. "kalian ketakutan," katanya, sambil terkekeh.

Hinata dan yang lainnya masih berdiri kaku.

"oke. Orang lain mengatakan selera humorku keterlaluan," kata Sarutobi-kaichou, masih tersenyum. "maaf. Orang tua sepertiku harus punya hiburan bukan?"

"ha-ha. Lucu, kaichou!" Naruto-lah yang pertama memecahkan keheningan itu.

Yang lain tertawa ragu.

Hari ini penuh dengan lelucon kejam, pikir Hinata muram. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba bayangan Gaara muncul dalam benaknya. Ia penasaran apakah cowok itu masih ada di sekolah ini.

"tidak mungkin aku akan menskor kalian," kata Sarutobi-kaichou, matanya tertuju pada Hinata. "kalian bertiga baru saja menyelenggarakan acara paling sukses dalam sejarah Konoha Gakuen.'

"kita sukses!" ujar Ino.

"yosh."seru Sakura. Ia ber-high five dengan Hinata.

Ekspresi Sarutobi-kaichou berubah muram ketika menoleh pada Naruto dan Sasuke. "kalian berdua. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"um... kamu berpikir bisa... ah... membantu mereka." kata Sasuke tergagap.

"mungkin kalian bisa lebih berguna kalau meninggalkan tempat ini," kata Sarutobi-kaichou tandas.

"bye," kata Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Naruto berpaling pada Sakura. "aku... uh... akan menunggumu di koridor."

Naruto menghilang keluar melewati pintu. Disusul Sasuke yang cepat-cepat mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"ma-maafkan kami, kaichou." kata Ino malu-malu.

"kurasa kalian belum selesai menghitung," Sang kepala sekolah mengalihkan tatapannya pada uang-uang yang berceceran di lantai. "nah, bergegaslah supaya kita segera meninggalkan tempat ini."

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka telah selesai menghitung uang itu.

"jumlah seluruhnya ada 52.100 ryo," Hinata mengumumkan. Ia menuliskan jumlah itu pada secarik kertas lalu memasukkannya dalam tas kanvas bersama dengan uang-uang itu. "aku hampir tidak percaya betapa hebatnya pekerjaan kita. Pestanya memakai band lagi."

"uang itu bisa dipakai untuk membayar tagihan di rumahku," kata Sakura sambil menghela napas.

"atau bisa untuk shopping habis-habisan di Konoha Town Square." seru Ino, mata birunya berbinar-binar.

"rencana yang bagus." Hinata menggoda sambil mendorong tangan Ino yang ingin mengambil tas kanvas itu.

Sakura membuka laci lemari arsip dan memasukkan tas kanvas ke dalamnya.

Hinata mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan dalam Sarutobi-kaichou.

"masuk."

Ketiganya masuk. Sarutobi-kaichou sedang duduk di balik meja kerjanya, berbicara di telepon, jelas dari tampangnya ia sedang kesal. Dengan susah payah ia menyuruh mereka duduk.

Sakura mencondongkan badan ke arah Hinata dan berbisik, "pulsaku habis. Dan sepertinya Naru masih menungguku di koridor. Sebaiknya aku pergi memberitahunya agar pergi saja. Aku tidak ingin dia terlambat ke tempat kerja sambilannya."

Hinata mengangguk. Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dan diam-diam meninggalkan ruangan.

Ia kembali beberapa menit kemudian, Sarutobi-kaichou masih terlibat percakapan serius dengan orang yang diteleponnya.

Ino melirik arlojinya, lalu merogoh Iphone miliknya yang bergetar dari dalam saku ransel paling kecil. Ia kemudian mendekatkan tubuh ke arah Hinata. "Sasuke menelepon. Aku ingin menerima teleponnya dulu sebentar." Hinata mengangguk, dan Ino berjingkat-jingkat keluar.

Ino kembali dan duduk di sebelah Hinata. Pandangan Hinata teralih pada arlojinya, matanya membelalak kaget. Dia baru sadar kalau ternyata Ino pergi menelepon lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Sarutobi-kaichou berpaling pada Hinata dan Ino setelah mengakhiri percakapan di telepon, "jadi? Berapa jumlah semuanya?"

"lima puluh dua..." Hinata menoleh pada Ino dan Sakura, berusa mengingat-ingat jumlah uang itu. "berapa ya jumlahnya?"

Mereka berdua mengangkat bahu.

"kau mencatatnya," kata Ino

"Maaf, Kaichou," kata Hinata, berdiri dari kursi. "saya menulis jumlah uang itu pada kertas kecil dan memasukkannya dalam tas. Saya segera kembali."

Hinata cepat-cepat keluar dari kantor, menutup pintu dengan hati-hati.

Ia terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke ada di kantor luar. Sasuke melontarkan senyum malu dan mengangkat sepatu basketnya. "tertinggal di sini tadi. Oh yah, beritahu Ino kalau aku akan menunggunya di sport hall," katanya seraya beranjak ke pintu.

Hinata menarik laci lemari arsip itu. Ia meraba-raba untuk mengeluarkan tas kanvas itu ketika disadarinya laci itu kosong.

Ia berdehem pelan. "salah laci, kurasa."

Ia menarik laci berikutnya. Laci itu penuh dengan berkas-berkas dan dokumen.

Laci ketiga dijejali buku latihan matematika lama.

Hinata menarik laci sebenarnya—sebelah kanan—dan berdiri beku, ternganga tak percaya.

Kosong.

Laci itu sama sekali kosong.

Sekujur tubuhnya jadi dingin, lututnya gemetar.

"Ka-kaichou!" suaranya seperti tercekik, tak lebih keras dari bisikan. Ia menarik napas dalam dan mencoba berteriak lagi. "Kaichou!" kali ini suaranya melengking tinggi, ketakutan. "tolong—cepat kesini! Uang itu hilang! Benar-benar hilang!"

Kali ini uang itu betul-betul lenyap.

.

.

.

-continue to chapter 3-

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, RL Stine, Nestle

- hounto ni kakkoi ne: benar-benar keren

**AN**

Yo minna~

Chapter yg ini kepanjangan, dan agak bertele-tele.

Terima kasih untuk yg ng-review n yg baca,, dan sekali lagi klimaksnya belum ada

*di tampar*

Special thanks to my koko,, makasih krna udah dipinjamin macbook.a sementara my acer lagi di service,, arghhh,, saya harus merelahkan smua hasil jerih payah (baca: hasil download) saya pada worm2 dan virus2 sialan…!

Kapan yah OS windows ga ad virus.a? dan kapan saya dibeliin macbook?

*****kapan-kapan* =='

Mind to review n read?

p.s: saya tidak menerima flame yg aneh2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Di dalam kamarnya sesudah makan malam, Hinata menatap buku pelajaran sejarahnya sampai huruf-huruf di halaman itu mengabur menjadi putih.

Aku tidak bisa belajar, pikirnya sedih. Aku tidak bisa memusatkan pikiran pada apapun. Pikiranku terus kembali pada kejadian sore ini. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan uang yang hilang itu.

Ia menghela napas sedih dan menutup buku itu dengan keras. Diraihnya jaket yang tadi ia lemparkan ke lantai, lalu ia bergegas turun.

"**ittekimasu**!" ia berseru kepada orangtuanya dan bergegas lari keluar sebelum mereka sempat bertanya ke mana ia akan pergi dan mengapa ia keluar malam-malam padahal besok harus sekolah.

Ia mengemudikan skuter ke rumah Ino yang berada di North Konoha Hills, perumahan khusus orang kaya di kota Konoha. Ino menyambutnya di pintu, ia mengenakan Levi's skinny jeans dan sweater putih Zara yang kebesaran, rambut pirangnya terurai acak-acakan, wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan, "Hina-tan—ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku harus bicara dengan seseorang," jawab Hinata, mengikuti Ino melintasi lantai mengilat ruang duduk luas yang penuh dengan barang-barang antik, menuju kamar Ino yang berada di lantai dua.

Terlihat Sasuke sedang duduk di atas spring bed berukuran king size sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya. Dengan kaget ia mengangkat muka ketika Hinata masuk.

"Oh. Hai. A-aku tidak tahu kalau kamu ada disini," kata Hinata kikuk.

Sasuke tampak resah, sikap yang tidak biasa baginya. "Aku dan Ino baru saja bicara tentang sekolah," katanya sambil melirik Ino.

Hinata bersama Ino duduk di sofa kecil berwarna peach yang menghadap langsung dengan kasur. Kamar Ino berbau mawar. Bau khas Ino.

"Aku terus-menerus memikirkan kejadian tadi sore, mengenai uang itu," kata Hinata.

"Yang penting Kaichou tidak mencurigai kita," komentar Ino, melirik resah pada Sasuke. "itu melegakan, bukan?"

"Hmm. Omong-omong, siapa lagi selain kita yang tahu tas uang itu ada dalam laci lemari?" Tanya Hinata. "Aku terus bertanya pada diriku."

"Kaichou mencurigai aku dan dobe," kata Sasuke, "Aku berada di kantor luar. Mengambil sepatu basketku yang tertinggal. Sedangkan dobe terus berada di koridor."

"A-aku tidak tahu apa pendapat kaichou," kata Hinata, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa pendapatku tentang semuanya. Semuanya terasa—membingungkan."

Hinata tiba-tiba merasa menyesal telah datang ke rumah Ino. Ino dan Sasuke bertingkah aneh. Mereka terus menatap gugup satu dengan yang lain. Terlihat kalau mereka begitu resah.

Mereka membisu dengan perasaan kikuk, semuanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing sampai bunyi BlackBerry Hinata membuat ketiganya terlonjak.

"Maaf. Cuma e-mail dari ibuku." Seru Hinata.

"Ganti topik," Kata Ino seraya berdiri untuk meraih sebotol coke yang ada di meja belajarnya. "Sasuke bilang dia mengenal Gaara. Cowok baru yang kita bantu tadi siang."

"Heh? Kamu kenal dia?" Hinata bertanya, agak tidak sabaran.

"Aku tidak kenal. Hanya tahu saja," jawab Sasuke. "Aku pernah melihatnya pada pertandingan **amefuto** tahun lalu. Dia bermain untuk Suna Gakuen."

"Suna... gakuen? Dia berasal dari kota Suna dong?" tanya Hinata. "Aenapa dia pindah pada pertengahan tahun ajaran?"

Sasuke menggumam pelan, "hn. Dia seorang **running back**. Dia membuat Konoha harus menelan kekalahan di pertandingan pertama." wajah Sasuke kelihatan sebal, mata hitamnya berkilat. "Pahlawaan besar," gumamnya.

"Menurutku dia manis," kata Ino sambil meneguk coke-nya. Dia menyodorkan minuman itu pada Hinata, tapi Hinata menolak.

"Dia menyebalkan," kata Sasuke tajam.

"Hanya karena dia lari untuk menciptakan **touchdown** dan mengalahkan Konoha?" tukas Hinata.

"Bukan. Tapi karena dia sombong. Setelah mencetak touchdown, dia berlari melewati bangku kami dan berlagak seolah dia telah menjadi raja. Aku membencinya. Dia sangat menyebalkan."

"Mungkin itu Cuma perasaanmu," kata Hinata.

"Mungkin dia bodoh," Sasuke bersikeras.

"Aku masih berpendapat kalau dia itu manis," kata Ino, tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke memandang marah pada Ino, "Selerahmu memang rendahan."

Mereka semua tertawa.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Sasuke pulang beberapa saat sesudah pukul sepuluh malam. Hinata tahu ia seharusnya pulang juga, tetapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Ia ingin bicara dengan Ino mengenai uang yang hilang itu, mencari tahu apakah Ino punya teori. Ia juga ingin bertanya mengapa Ino dan Sasuke bertingkah aneh. Namun mulutnya seperti tidak ingin dibuka, ia merasa tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya.

"Jadi, siapa diantara kita yang akan mengajak Gaara jalan duluan?" Ino bertanya, mata birunya bersinar jail.

"Hah? Mengajak Gaara jalan?" pertanyaan itu mengejutkan Hinata. "Hei, gimana bisa kamu jalan dengan Gaara, Ino? Sasuke…"

"Sasuke tidak perlu tahu," sahut Ino menyeringai.

"Yah, mungkin…" Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Ayolah, Hina-tan. Aku tahu kamu menyukainya," Ino menggoda. "Hei—bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Siapa di antara kita yang bisa lebih dulu jalan dengan Gaara?"

"Taruhan? Maksudmu dengan uang?"

Ino tertawa. "Oke. Dengan uang. Hmm, seribu ryo. Anggap saja sebuah kompetisi. Siapa yang pertama jalan dengan Gaara, dialah yang akan mendapatkan uang itu."

Sebelum Hinata menjawab, telepon cordless di samping sofa berdering. Ino mengangkatnya.

"Oh, hai, Sakura. Kamu mau ikut taruhan kami?"

Hinata mendengarkan Ino yang tengah menjelaskan taruhan itu pada Sakura. "ah, Naruto kan sibuk. Dia tidak akan tahu," Ino membujuk Sakura. "Iya. Iya. Hina-tan juga ikut kok."

Mereka mendiskusikannya lebih lanjut. "**ja… mata ashita ne, Sakura.**" seru Ino lalu meletakkan telepon itu di sofa. Ia menoleh pada Hinata dan berkata, "Sakura ikut. Jadi, taruhan kita adalah jalan bersama Gaara plus uang dua ribu ryo. Bagaimana? Tertarik?"

Hinata menghela napas. Ia tahu ia terlalu pemalu untuk mengajak Gaara jalan. Sementara Ino, ia bisa langsung menghampiri Gaara begitu saja dan mengajaknya nonton, makan, atau yang lainnya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"A-aku akan kalah, " kata Hinata pelan. "Tapi baiklah, i take it."

Tak lama kemudian Hinata mengambil jaketnya dan Ino mengantarnya ke pintu depan. "Sampai jumpa besok," kata Hinata. Dan kemudian kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya, "A-ano… kamu dan Sasuke… sikap kalian aneh sekali."

"Hah?" Ino terperanjat.

"Kalian tampak—gugup," kata Hinata. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Aku—emm…" Ino salah tingkah, "Apa yah?" Ia bertanya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ino kembali ragu, "E-to, Hina-tan, cuma—emm… aku dan Sasuke tahu kalau kamulah yang mencuri uang itu."

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

"APA?" Hinata berteriak, mulutnya ternganga.

Mata Ino berapi-api, menuduh Hinata.

"Ka-kamu pikir aku…" Hinata terbata-bata, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Tawa Ino meledak. "Aprilmop," bisiknya. "Aku sudah coba loh, tapi kurasa sulit untukku menahan tawa."

Hinata menggeram marah. "Ino—sekarang belum bulan april, dan itu tidak lucu! Tidak bisa yah untuk sedikit saja bersikap serius?"

Senyum Ino memudar. "Aku akan menganggap taruhan kita serius."

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Saat pelajaran kimia keesokan siangnya, Hinata membuka buku lab-nya lalu mulai mengutak-atik tabung reaksi yang berada di depannya. Namun tampaknya ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Pikirannya hanya pada Sabaku Gaara saja.

Sepanjang hari ia hanya memikirkan cowok itu dan terus-menerus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bisa begitu tolol sampai mau bertaruh dengan Ino dan Sakura.

Tidak mungkin aku bisa bersaing dengan mereka, pikir Hinata.

"Hyuuga?" suara Iruka-sensei mengejutkannya, membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mengangkat wajah—dan yakin ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi.

Di samping Iruka-sensei, berdiri Sabaku Gaara, rambutnya yang merah terlihat agak kusut, mata zaitunnya menatap Hinata.

"Bisakah kau bekerja dengan Sabaku Gaara sampai Ten-ten sembuh?" tanya guru kimia itu. Rekan Hinata, Ten-ten, tidak dapat masuk karena flu. Iruka-sensei berjalan ke depan ruangan untuk mendemonstrasikan percobaan yang akn dilakukan.

"Hai lagi," kata Gara, duduk santai di samping Hinata. "Kau Hinata, kan?"

Jantung Hinata berdebar begitu keras sampai ia bertanya-tanya apakah Gaara bisa mendengarnya, "A-ano… hai," katanya parau, "bagaimana lenganmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan menyelesaikan praktik ini dengan sempurna," katanya seraya mengulurakan tangan di depan Hinata untuk mengatur kemaki tabung-tabung reaksi. "Aku sudah pernah melakukannya. Di sekolahku dulu. Di kelas 7, kurasa. Ini semua cuma permainan anak kecil."

"Yeah. Aku tahu," Hinata cepat-cepat menyetujui. Sebenarnya ia merasa tugas kali ini begitu sulit, tapi gengsi dong mengakuinya.

"Hati-hati dengan yang itu. Itu amonia," Hinata memperingatkan Gaara sambil menunjuk sebuah tabung reaksi berisi cairan jernih. "Aku pernah keliru mencium tabung amonia. Akibatnya selama seminggu hidungku terbakar!"

Hinata berharap kalau Gaara akan tertawa, namun ekspresinya tetap serius. Mata zaitunnya bersinar, tetapi ia tidak tersenyum.

"kurasa kita harus mulai," kata Hinata sambil menghadap pada tabung-tabung reaksi itu. "Apa ini magnesium ferid?"

"Mungkin," kata Gaara pelan. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Iruka-sensei yang tengah membantu kelompok satu untuk percobaan mereka.

Gaara berpaling kembali pada Hinata dan meletakkan satu tangannya pada tangan cewek itu, menahannya untuk tidak mengambil tabung reaksi. "Mau melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan?" ia berbisik, mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Hinata, sangat dekat sehingga Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang hangat di wajahnya.

Hinata mengernyit. "Sesuatu yang mengerikan?"

"Ssst." Gaara meminta Hinata untuk diam. Ia kembali berpaling untuk memastkan Iruka-sensei masih membelakangi mereka. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menuangkan cairan hijau ke dalam cairan jernih. "Perhatikan," perintahnya pada Hinata.

Cairan itu bereaksi, membentuk campuran berwarna hijau. Uap putih mengambang naik ke atas.

"Apa ini?" bisik Hinata.

"Ini bom bau," jawab Gaara, menatap tabung reaksi itu. Cairan itu berbuih sampai ke atas. "Coba cium."

Hinata dengan enggan mengambil napas. Wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan muak. "Hoek!"

Uap yang berbau itu mulai mengambang ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Anak-anak mulai mengerang dan mengeluh. Beberapa anak menoleh ke belakang, memandang Hinata dan Gaara dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"eww. Bau apa ini?" teriak seorang anak.

"Chouji—pasti badanmu yang bau, kan?" seseorang berseru pada Akimichi Chouji, seorang murid cowok yang selalu dipersalahkan untuk semua kekacauan dalam kelas.

"Enak aja!" bantah Chouji.

Para murid terbatuk-batuk dan tercekik. Hinata bergegas bangkit dari bangku dan mundur menjauhi meja, matanya berair.

Iruka-sensei akhirnya sadar ada yang tidak beres. Ia menengadah dan mengendus. "Bau ini…?" Ia menahan napas.

"Sensei, di sini," Gaara berseru. "Mungkin aku dan Hyuuga melakukan kesalahan."

"Hah? Aku?" Hinata berteriak. "Aku tidak…"

Iruka-sensei bergegas ke meja lab Hinata. "Aku dan Hyuuga keliru mengikuti langkah-langkahnya," kata Gaara. "Baunya seperti… telur busuk!" Ia mengedipkan matanya pada Hinata.

Iruka-sensei memicingkan mata ketika menatap campuran hijau berbuih-buih itu. Ia menahan napas berusaha tidak mencium aroma kecut dan memuakkan itu. Ia mengambil penjepit tabung reaksi dan mengangkat tabung hijau itu keluar dari ruangan.

Segera setelah ia menghilang, ruangan itu meledak oleh tawa. "Hebat, Gaara!" teriak Akimichi Chouji.

"Tolong—buka jendelanya!" anak yang lain memohon.

Gaara menoleh pada Hinata. "Maaf," katanya. "Aku cuma malas untuk mengerjakan tugas hari ini."

Hinata tertawa. Udara di ruangan sudah mulai bersih. "Darimana sih kamu belajar membuat bom itu?" tanya Hinata, kemudian duduk di samping Gaara.

"Yeah. Ayahku membelikan aku satu-set peralatan kimia waktu aku berusia delapan tahun," katanya pada Hinata. "Itulah yang pertama kali aku buat."

Hinata terkekeh. "Hebat. Mungkin kamu bisa mendapat nilai 100."

"Aku suka mengganggu orang," kata Gaara. Hinata menunggunya tersenyum, namun senyum itu tak juga muncul.

Kalimatnya… benar-benar aneh, pikir Hinata.

_Aku suka mengganggu orang._

Ia melirik jam dinding. Ia tidak ingin pelajaran itu berakhir. Ia ingin duduk di sana, di samping Gaara, dan mengobrol berjam-jam.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat taruhan itu.

Bisakah aku melakukannya? Bisakah aku mengajaknya pergi bersama?

Ini kesempatan yang sempurna.

Bel berdering. Ia mengumpulkan buku-bukunya dan mengikuti Gaara keluar ke koridor. Gaara berhenti di luar pintu dan berbalik pada Hinata, seolah-olah ia menunggu Hinata mengucapkan sesuatu.

Hinata tersenyum, benaknya seakan bergulat memikirkan sesuatu.

Lakukan sekarang! Pikirnya. Ajak dia kencan.

"Mungkin aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu yang lebih berguna besok," kata Gaara pada Hinata sambil menyibakkan rambut dari kening.

Ia begitu… tampan, pikir Hinata. Sangat keren, dan ia sadar benar akan hal itu.

Ajak dia. Ayolah.

"Uh… Gaara…" ia berdehem dan mulai berbicara. Di peluknya buku-bukunya dengan erat. "Uh—malam minggu…"

Hinata berhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Gaara berubah.

Matanya menatap ke balik bahu Hinata, matanya membelalak lebar. Wajahnya memucat.

"Gaara?" Hinata berseru bingung.

Gaara seolah tidak mendengarnya.

Mulutnya ternganga kaget. Raut wajahnya yang tampan berubah menjadi ketakutan.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Dengan terkejut, Hinata berpaling dan mengikuti tatapan Gaara.

Di seberang koridor yang penuh sesak, ia melihat seorang cewek bertubuh sangat tinggi dengan rambut yang diikat seperti daun semanggi berwarna pirang keemasan. Cewek itu menatap tajam pada Gaara.

Siapa dia? Tanya Hinata dalam hati. Aku belum pernah melihat cewek itu selama ini.

"Gaara, ada apa?" desak Hinata. "Kau seperti baru saja melihat hantu!"

Namun Gaara sudah lenyap.

.

.

.

Continue to chapter 4

.

.

.

disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, RL Stine, Eyeshield21, Nestle.

ittekimasu: aku pergi dulu

amefuto: american football

running back: pemain belakang

touchdown: goal

ja… mata ashita ne, Sakura: sampai jumpa besok, Sakura

.

.

.

Replay:

**Ind**: hhaha.. thx for u attention, i very appreciate.. saya upload story ini mgkin kecepetan jdi lupa mrhatiin.a,, **Moe Chan**: wew,, emang saya ga suka ama pair straight.. kan saya udah bilang klo sya itu **straight hater**, n bru x ini bkin cerita dgn pair straight.. but thx for u review.. **Lollytha-chan**: salam kenal juga,, kochira koso ne, Loli-chan... **Hina bee chan**: yup... 100 utk anda,, thx.. **Unknown**: saya sengaja bkin fic yg cukup bkin para reader menebak-nebak crta.a kek gmn,, dan smoga chapter 3 ini memuaskan anda :),, ino dan sasu? Ng,, jdian.a gimana yah? Hhaha,, saya jga bingung *plaked*, sasu n naru jadi pacar.a ino n saku xDD **Mayra Gaara**: tenkyuu, Mayra-chan,, iya,, bakal d apdet terus kok..

*review yg lain saya balas via pm*

**AN**

Yo.. chapter 3 udah update~

Jangan lupa untuk terus baca yah minna,, oh yah,, ini udah minggu terakhir ujian. Yes, saya udah bosan ujian terus ==' saya pengen liburan. Oh liburan~~~

Sesuai permintaan anda, para reader tercinta (?) saya bkal update terus crta ini... dgn mem-fav aj udah bkin sya seneng bget loh.. hhohohoho

So,, Mind to read n review?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Ia mencari Gaara kemana-mana, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Cewek berambut pirang yang dilihatnya dan Gaara mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi. Cewek itu sangat tinggi dan cantik, dengan rambut pirang yang diikat empat, seperti daun semanggi.

Mengapa Hinata merasa belum pernah melihat perempuan ini sebelumnya? Apa dia juga murid baru di Konoha Gakuen?

Hinata mengambil sepatunya dari locker tempat sepatu dan membanting pintu locker hingga menutup. Ia berjalan perlahan ketika melihat Sakura terburu-buru menghampirinya.

"Coba tebak," Sakura berseru, mata hijaunya bersinar-sinar dan senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. "Aku menang! Aku sudah janjian untuk jalan dengan Gaara malam minggu nanti. Aku menang Hinata—aku menang!"

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Malam minggu, Hinata berbaring di ranjangnya, menatap langit-langit, sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu milik **Stereopony**, band kesukaannya saat ini, dari mp3 player yang tersambung dengan headset. Lagu **I do it** milik band itu mengalun indah di telinganya.

Lagu ini memang keren, dan penciptanya juga penyanyi yang keren, batin Hinata. Lagu yang tengah diputarnya adalah ciptaan seorang penyanyi terkenal yang cukup digandrungi anak muda Jepang.

Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar di bawah punggungnya. Blackberry-nya bergetar. Ia mencabut headset dari kedua telinganya, dan meraih blackberry itu. Nama Ino terterah di layar. "Ada apa, Ino?"

"Malam ini adalah malam besar untuk Sakura, cih." Desah Ino.

"Ceritakan saja yang belum kutahu," Hinata mengeluh. "Omong-omong, dia meminjam blazer biruku."

"Dan dia memakai denim merah yang hanya dipakainya untuk sesuatu yang penting. "Dan kamu lihat status twitter-nya? Cih." Ino diam sesaat. Hinata bisa membayangkan betapa jeleknya ekspresi Ino saat ini. Hinata tahu kalau Ino sangat benci kalah.

"Sakura langsung saja datang pada Gaara dan mengajaknya jalan," kata Ino piluh. "Aku penasaran, apa sih yang dia katakan pada Gaara?"

"Apapun yang dia katakan, ternyata dia berhasil." Hinata mengeluh. "Ha-harus ku akui—aku sangat cemburu!"

"Hei… jangan mengirah hanya kamu saja. Aku juga," ujar Ino.

"Tapi kamu punya Sasuke."

"Tahu apa yang akan kulakukan?" Tanya Ino, "Aku akan melaporkan semuanya pada Naruto," lanjut Ino. "Aku akan meneleponnya dan memberitahukan segala yang dilakukan Sakura. Naruto pasti akan marah besar."

"Jangan," kata Hinata tajam. "Kamu tahu sendirikan keadaan Naruto itu bagaimana. Kasihan dia. Taruhan ini idenya darimu," tukas Hinata. "Kenapa kamu mau menyusahkan Sakura sih?"

"Lantas?" jawab Ino terkekeh, dengan cepat ia menambahkan, "Hinata, tadi aku cuma bercanda. Aku tidak akan menelopon Naruto kok."

"Aku tidak tahu kapan saatnya kamu bisa serius." Ujar Hinata.

"Itu sebabnya kamu selalu menjadi korban."

"He-eh. Terima kasih, teman." Kata Hinata getir.

Ino menghela napas, "Aku punya masalah sendiri."

"Hah? Masalah apa?" Hinata duduk tegak di ranjangnya, kemudian memindahkan blackberry-nya ke telinga sebelah kiri.

"Kacau. Keadaan di rumahku sangat kacau," kata Ino enggan. "Aku mau menutup pintu kamarku dulu." Terdengar suara pintu yang menutup, beberapa detik kemudian Ino kembali. "Ada yang tidak beres dengan orang tuaku." Katanya dengan suara rendah. "Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini hubungan mereka merenggang."

"Maksudmu…"

"Yeah. Kurasa mereka akan berpisah." Ino menghela napas, "Dan kemudian Sasuke…"

"Sasuke? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Dia… begitu sibuk," kata Ino. "Aku bahkan hanya bisa mengobrol dengannya di telepon. Serangkaian latihan basket dan persiapan untuk kompetisi membuatnya tidak bisa meluangkan waktu sedikit saja untukku."

Hinata berpikir sesaat, "Yeah. Itulah risiko berpacaran dengan orang seperti itu. Tapi aku tahu kalau dia menyayangimu. Kamu justru harus bersyukur dong."

"Mungkin," kata Ino getir. "Tapi aku sangat merindukannya, Hina." Kata Ino sedih.

"Jadi, kamu mau ke mall? Kita bisa nonton atau apalah. Aku bosan di rumah." Kata Hinata, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak." Mantap Ino. "Aku ingin tinggal di rumah, memutar lagu **The Gazette **kuat-kuat, berteriak seperti orang gila, dan kemudian tidur dalam perasaan lega." Lanjutnya.

Hinata tertawa. "Yang penting kamu bisa melupakan _pikiran-pikiran penuh kebencian-_mu."

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa kencan mereka," kata Ino muram.

"Aku juga," kata Hinata. "Berani bertaruh, Sakura memiliki pengalaman hebat yang akan diceritakannya pada kita."

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Seusai menonton film, Gaara mengemudikan mobil civic kecil miliknya, lalu memakirkannya ke hutan perbatasan antara Suna dan Konoha.

Ia mengulurkan tangan, menarik Sakura ke dekatnya, lalu menciumnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Ia bersandar di kursi lalu mendesah, "Maaf."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Dia luar biasa! Pikir Sakura.

Sekilas, wajah Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya. Namun dengan cepat ia menepis bayangan tersebut untuk pergi.

"Tidak… aku baru kali ini saja mencium cewek secepat ini," pandangan matanya tertuju pada Sakura. "A-aku tidak tahu kenapa."

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti, ia merangkul Gaara lalu menciumnya. Tiba-tiba Gaara meregangkan ciumannya lalu menatap Sakura. "Mau ikut turun?"

"Hah? Turun? Ini di hutan loh" Sakura memprotes

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-aku lupa. Kamu kan masih baru di sini. Katanya hutan ini angker." Kata Sakura sambil meremas kuat tangan Gaara. "Kita bisa pergi kemana saja. Asal jangan di hutan ini."

Gaara tertawa, "Ayolah Sakura. Rumahku di sini." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang jaraknya sekitar seratus meter dari tempat mereka memarkir mobil. Sedikit cahaya terlihat dari rumah itu. Dan kelihatannya rumah itu cukup besar.

Gaara keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memutar ke sisi pintu penumpang. Sakura masih belum beranjak. Gaara membuka pintu lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura ragu sejenak, lalu menyambut tangan Gaara dan melangkah keluar.

Gaara menuntun Sakura masuk ke dalam hutan, menuju rumahnya.

Angin bertiup kencang, berpusar di sekeliling mereka. Sakura merasa kedinginan, dililitkannya syal biru di sekeliling leher, dan ditegakkannya kerah blazer biru milik Hinata. Ia merasa lengan Gaara merangkul bahunya.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Ketika Hinata membuka mata pada hari minggu pagi, sinar matahari sudah menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar tidur. Ia meregangkan badan dan menggosok kedua matanya.

Ia meringkuk lagi di balik selimut. Mungkin aku tidak akan bangun dulu, pikirnya. Tapi jam berapa sih sekarang?

Ia melirik jam weker. Baru pukul 07.48.

Ia menguap. Ada sesuatu yang meresahkannya, membuatnya tidak tertidur semalam. Tapi apa ya?

Oh, iya, ia ingat. Kencan Sakura dan Gaara.

Aku harus segera menelepon Sakura agar bisa tahu ceritanya. Satu pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya yang belum sepenuhnya sadar. Kalau Sakura putus dengan Naruto, dan ia pacaran dengan Gaara, apa aku bisa jadian dengan Naruto?

Hinata membayangkan Naruto. Cowok itu lumayan tinggi, memiliki kulit yang eksotik, dan senyum yang lebar—terlalu ceria. Dan tentu saja, wajahnya juga lumayan.

Tapi tidak sekeren Gaara.

Ia memeluk gulingnya lalu kembali tertidur, ketika Blackberry-nya, di samping tempat tidur berdering, membuatnya duduk tegak. Ia meraihnya, mengedip-ngedipkan mata supaya terbangun. "**Moshi-moshi.**"

"Hina-chan?" ternyata Naruto. "Apa Sakura menginap di rumahmu?" ia bertanya dengan terengah-engah.

Perasaan ngeri serasa menikam Hinata. "A-ano, tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia hilang!" Naruto berteriak, "Dia tidak pulang semalam!"

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Hinata hampir saja menjatuhkan blackberry-nya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi sangat berat itu. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menarik napas panjang.

Tenanglah Hinata, perintahnya dalam hati. Tenanglah.

"Hina-chan?" lengkingan suara Naruto terdengar sangat kuat di telinganya. "Kamu masih di sana?"

Hinata membuka matanya. "Ya," katanya dengan suara gemetaran.

"Hei, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Sakura menginap di rumahmu?" desak Naruto.

"E-to… tidak. Kamu sudah tanya pada Ino, ngga?"

"Belum. Dari tadi aku belum bisa menghubunginya. Handphone-nya tidak aktif. Dan waktu aku menelepon di rumahnya, pembantunya yang mengangkat, katanya Ino masih tidur." Suara Naruto berubah parau, "Aku sudah mengirim SMS padanya. Entah dia sudah baca atau belum. Aku tidak tahu."

"Ba-bagaimana dengan orang tua Sakura? Apa kamu sudah menghubungi mereka?"

"Yeah. Mereka panik, Hina. Jika sudah lewat 24 jam, mereka akan menelepon polisi."

Hinata merasa perutnya bergerak-gerak. Gelombang mual memenuhi kerongkongannya.

Suara Naruto menegang, "Hina-chan? Ada apa?"

"A-aku akan menelepon **okaasan**-nya dulu," kata Hinata, mencoba melawan rasa mualnya.

Sakura pasti baik-baik saja, pikirnya. Ia pasti baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hina-chan." Naruto bertanya. "Prilaku-mu sangat—aneh."

"A-aku? Tentu saja… tidak ada yang aneh." Hinata sangat benci berbohong, namun ia tentu tidak ingin mengkhianati Sakura dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto. "Itu tidak penting sekarang." Katanya, "Yang jelas, kita harus mencarinya dulu."

"Hina-chan. Aku bisa menemuimu, ngga? Aku benar-benar cemas."

"Ku-kurasa tidak Naruto. Aku…" Hinata benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu siapapun hari ini.

"Kumohon, Hina-chan. **Onegai**." Suara Naruto kedengarannya sangat ketakutan.

"Baiklah, Naruto." Hinata menyerah, "kutunggu di rumahku sekarang juga."

"**Sankyuu, **Hina-chan." Kata Naruto. "Aku akan segera ke sana." Hubungan mereka pun terputus.

Hinata duduk di ranjangnya. Blackberry miliknya masih belum beranjak dari telinga. Badannya masih terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Sakura?

Apa?

Hinata memaksakan badannya untuk berdiri. Ia harus mengganti piyama-nya dengan pakaian yang lebih baik, Naruto bisa datang kapan saja. Ia berjalan melintasi koridor menuju kamar mandi lalu ia membasuh wajah dan menggosok giginya.

Ia memakai jeans pendek selutut dengan sweatshirt bertopi dan sandal jepit. Ia lalu turun ke bawah, menunggu Naruto datang.

"**Otousan, okaasan?**"

Secarik catatan pada lemari es memberitahu Hinata bahwa kedua orang tuanya sedang belanja.

"Apa Ino sudah mendengar semuanya? Yeah, mungkin dia tahu sesuatu." Kata Hinata keras. Ia merogok saku celananya, dan tidak mendapati blackberry-nya di dalam. Ia lalu meraih telepon cordless yang ada di meja makan.

Ia menekan nomor I-phone dan telepon rumah Ino secara bergantian. I-phone Ino mati, sedangkan saluran di rumah Ino sedang sibuk.

Dengan putus asa ia menekan nomor handphone Sakura, berharap bahwa temannya akan mengangkat teleponnya.

Nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan atau tidak aktif. Suara operator membuat Hinata mendesah frustasi.

Sial, umpat Hinata. Ia kemudian menekan nomor telepon rumah Sakura. Jemarinya bergetar hebat sehingga ia harus mencoba beberapa kali sebelum menekan nomor yang benar.

Kumohon Sakura, angkat teleponnya. Hinata sangat berharap jika tidak terjadi apa-apa pada sahabatnya itu. Ia berharap jika Sakura sudah berada di rumahnya.

Semoga dia ada di rumah. Semoga…

Ibu Sakura akhirnya menjawab telepon Hinata, "Moshi-moshi."

"Mo-moshi-moshi." Kata Hinata dengan gemetaran, "Saya Hinata," katanya. "Apa Sakura sudah pulang?"

"Tidak, Hinata-san. Dia belum ada di sini." Ibu Sakura tersedu. "Otousan-nya, dan polisi sedang mencarinya. Mereka—mereka…" Ibu Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Hinata merasa bersalah karena telah menelepon.

"Ano…" Hinata ingin memutuskan percakapan mereka, ia merasa telah membuat ibu Sakura makin sedih.

"Mereka semua sedang mencarinya dan cowok itu," kata Ibu Sakura disela-sela tangisnya, "Sakura dan cowok yang bersamanya."

"Hah?" seru Hinata. "Ga-Gaara juga hilang?"

"Ya," jawab Ibu Sakura. "Aku khawatir jika cowok itu juga hilang."

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Naruto tiba beberapa menit setelah Hinata mengakhiri percakapannya dengan ibu Sakura. Hinata menyambut Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" katanya sambil menunjuk mobilnya, sebuah Toyota tua buatan tahun 90-an. "Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi."

Hinata mengangguk, "Tunggu sebentar, Naruto. Aku mau mengambil handphone-ku dulu." Katanya sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia kembali setelah beberapa menit sambil memegang blackberry di tangan kirinya.

"Ayo." Ajak Hinata. Mereka berduapun sama-sama naik ke mobil.

Hari itu cuaca sangat cerah. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda akan terjadi hujan, angin bertiup dengan kuat. Pohon-pohon terlihat bergetar di terpa angin.

Naruto duduk di dalam mobil, memasukkan persneling lalu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan rumah Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata langsung sibuk dengan blackberry-nya, yang pertama dilakukannya adalah mengirim e-mail pada Otousan dan Okaasan-nya bahwa ia tidak ada di rumah sekarang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Naruto memulai percakapan. Suaranya menandakan bahwa ia panik.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apapun, Naruto."

"Kamu tahu sesuatu, Hina-chan." Tuduh Naruto. Mereka berbelok menuju jembatan kecil. "Aku tahu kamu mengetahui sesuatu Hina-chan." Naruto menatap wajah Hinata lekat-lekat, seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu apapun, Naruto." Hinata mengerang, "Ji-jika kamu mengajakku hanya untuk bertanya sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui dan mendesakku. Lebih baik putar mobilmu dan antar aku pulang."

Kemarahan memenuhi Naruto. Wajahnya merah padam, namun ia berusaha mengontrolnya dengan mendesah panjang.

"**Gomen ne**," katanya pelan. "Aku hanya merasa agak cemas."

Mereka berputar-putar tanpa arah—tanpa tujuan. Mereka melewati rumah Sakura, tak ada mobil di depannya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Mereka melewati Konoha Gakuen yang suram dan gelap karena tak ada seorangpun di sana.

Dorongan untuk mengatakan soal Gaara pada Naruto semakin kuat. Namun Hinata mencoba untuk tetap bertahan dan diam. Ia tidak ingin melihat Naruto semakin sedih.

Hinata melirik ke arah jendela mobil, dan melihat bahwa mereka kini berada di hutan perbatasan antara Kota Konoha dan Kota Suna.

"Hei. Awas." Hinata berteriak ketika melihat ada seekor kucing berwarna kelabu melintasi jalan. Naruto sontak menginjak rem secara tiba-tiba.

Tubuh keduanya tersentak ke depan. Hinata memegang kepalanya kuat-kuat, seakan-akan kepalanya akan mengenai kaca mobil.

"Kucing sialan!" teriak Naruto, menoleh pada Hinata. "Arigatou. Mungkin jika tidak kamu peringatkan, aku akan menabraknya."

"Tidak masalah." Kata Hinata gemetar.

Mesin mobil itu berhenti, Naruto mencoba menyalakan mesinnya, "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya-nya.

Hinata ingin menjawab, namun segera membatalkannya.

Ada sesuatu yang terletak di pinggir hutan.

Sesuatu yang terletak di pinggir jalan, tergeletak di atas tanah. Di tepi pohon besar.

Sesuatu benda berwarna biru cerah.

Hinata mendorong pintu mobil hingga membuka dan melompat keluar.

"Hina-chan! Mau kemana?" Naruto berseru.

Pintu mobil dibiarkannya terbuka. Hinata berlari menghampiri benda biru itu.

"Hina-chan—tunggu!" Naruto menyusul Hinata dari belakang.

"Kamu lihat benda biru itu? Teriak Hinata. "Benda biru muda yang di sana itu. Kamu melihatnya?"

Mulanya samar-samar. Tapi semakin dilihat dari dekat, benda itu semakin terlihat jelas.

Benda biru itu blazer. Blazer biru muda. Blazer miliknya.

Kemudian ia melihat tubuh Sakura yang setengah terkubur dalam lumpur. Tubuh Sakura yang tidak bernyawa.

Kemudian ia menjerit.

.

.

.

continue to chapter 5

.

.

.

disclaimer = Masashi Kishimoto, RL Stine, Nestle

.

.

Stereopony = band rock girl Jepang yang terdiri dari 3 org personil

I do it = judul lagu dari band di atas. Lagu dengan judul dan lirik yang sama diciptakan dan juga di nyanyikan oleh Yui Yoshioka a.k.a YUI (album Holiday in the Sun)

The Gazette = band rock bergaya vis-key

Moshi-moshi = halo

Onegai = mohon

Gomen ne = maaf

Otousan = papa

Okaasan = mama

.

.

**AN**

Yo… maaf lama update,, saya lagi sibuk ikut ujian praktik yang ternyata lebih susah 7x lipat ketimbang ujian tulis =='

Keep reading n fav yo..

*maunya,,,*

so, mind to rnr?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Wajah Sakura berpaling ke samping, setengah terkubur dalam lumpur. Bagian atasnya telah dipukul sesuatu. Gumpalan darah yang telah mengering melekat pada rambut pink-nya.

Lalat berterbangan di sekitar tubuhnya. Hinata menatap ngeri sewaktu seekor lalat perlahan-lahan merayap melintasi wajah Sakura. Lalat itu merayap ke matanya dan masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka.

Sambil menarik napas beberapa kali, Hinata berpaling dan memejamkan mata, mencoba melupakan apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Namun pemandangan yang mengerikan itu tetap terbayang di benaknya.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Teriakan sedih Naruto merobek udara. Ia menjatuhkan diri, berlutut di samping tubuh Sakura. Ia memegang kedua pipi Sakura yang pucat dan lemas itu, kemudian menggoyangkannya, seolah dengan begitu ia bisa menghidupkan Sakura kembali.

"Sakura? Sakura?"

Hinata jatuh di atas tumpukan dedaunan yang basah, kepalanya tertunduk, matanya membelalak. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa bergetar hebat. Ia memeluk badannya sendiri.

Bernapaslah. Bernapaslah, perintahnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia mengangkat kepala perlahan-lahan, berupaya bernapas normal. Pepohonan serasa berputar mengelilinginya. Angin serasa mengintarinya, membawa aroma besi yang tercium dari mayat itu. Hinata mencoba menahan napas, tapi malah tercekik.

Hinata menahan dorongan untuk melihat mayat itu lagi. Yang dilihatnya tadi sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bermimpi buruk seumur hidup.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Hinata mendengar teriakan Naruto dengan nada ngeri tak percaya. "Sakura?"

Kami harus mencari pertolongan, pikir Hinata. Ia terhuyung-huyung berdiri.

Naruto masih meneruskan rintihan sedihnya. Dengan wajah yang seperti terhipnotis, ia tetap memegang pipi pucat Sakura dengan panik.

"Naruto!" suara Hinata bergema di hutan. Ia meraih kerak leher t-shirt polo yang dikenakan Naruto dan mengentakkannya menjauhi mayat itu.

"Naruto, kita harus pergi," ia memohon seraya mengguncang tubuh Naruto. "Kita harus menelepon polisi. Sekarang Naruto—sekarang!"

Naruto seperti enggan untuk berdiri. Hinata mendesah frustasi, tidak ada pilihan lain selain pergi sendirian. Bergegas ia berlari ke arah mobil lalu membongkar-bongkar isi mobil Naruto untuk mencari Koran—melihat nomor telepon polisi.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Dua orang polisi itu memeriksa mayat Sakura. Bunyi radio bergemirisik terdengar keras dari mobil polisi itu. Sekarang mereka kembali ke mobil untuk meminta bantuan.

Hinata berdiri di tepi jalan, menyaksikan mereka.

Ia telah membimbing Naruto ke dalam mobil dan membiarkan ia masuk ke sana setelah ia menghubungi polisi. Mereka tiba lima menit kemudian, dan ia menunjukkan mayat itu pada mereka.

Omong-omong dimana Gaara? Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kami sudah menemukan Sakura. Tapi dimana Gaara?

Sejauh ini tidak ada jejaknya.

Apakah dia juga meninggal? Apakah tubuhnya ada di dalam hutan?

Mendadak ia teringat pada Naruto yang duduk sendirian di mobil. Ia menoleh dan melihatnya duduk di mobil. Kepalanya disandarakan di kemudi.

Hinata mengetuk jendela mobil patroli polisi. Jendela itu diturunkan. "A-ano, permisi pak. Saya rasa teman saya membutuhkan saya," katanya sambil menunjuk mobil Naruto. "Anda tidak keberatan jika saya duduk di dalam mobil bersamanya?"

Polisi itu melirik mobil itu sekilas, lalu kembali berpaling pada Hinata. Ia mengangguk, "Tidak masalah. Setelah yang lain tiba, kami akan mengantar kalian, oke?"

Hinata bergegas menuju mobil dan duduk di samping Naruto. "Naruto?" panggilnya lembut. "Mereka bilang kita bisa segera pulang."

Ia perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepala. Ia menutupi wajah dengan tangannya.

Dia tidak ingin aku melihatnya menangis, batin Hinata.

"Sepertinya harus aku yang mengemudi," kata Hinata. "Biar begini-begini, aku sering mengemudi. Kalau kamu tidak keberatan sih."

"Ini semua karena uang itu," kata Naruto dengan suara tercekik. Ia menyeka air mata dan wajahnya dengan tissue.

"Hah?" Hinata merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Uang apa?"

Apakah Naruto tahu tentang taruhan itu? Apakah dia tahu bahwa kami bertaruh seribu ryo untuk bisa jalan dengan Gaara?

"Ini gara-gara uang itu," Naruto kembali menggumam, menghindar mata Hinata yang menatapnya lekat.

"Naru—uang apa?"

"Aku tahu kenapa Sakura terbunuh," katanya, mata birunya menyipit. "Siapapun yang melakukannya, dia pasti membunuh Sakura untuk uang itu."

Hinata menatap tajam wajah Naruto yang basah oleh airmata. "Naruto, a-aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Naruto berpaling kepadanya, menahan tangis. "Hi-Hina-chan. Sakura-lah yang mengambil uang pesta itu!"

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Hinata menelan ludahnya secara paksa. "Naruto, kurasa pikiranmu sedang kacau," katanya lembut. "Sa-Sakura adalah orang paling jujur yang pernah aku kenal. Dia-dia tidak akan pernah…"

Hinata sadar ia membicarakan Sakura seolah-olah teman baiknya itu masih hidup. Air mata membasahi matanya.

Naruto menatap Hinata, tatapannya yang tajam seolah menembus tubuh Hinata. "Apa kamu tahu, dia bersama siapa tadi malam?"

Hinata tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Tak perlu lagi mempertahankan janjinya dengan Sakura sekarang. Di samping itu, polisi sudah tahu tentang Gaara. Mereka sedang mencarinya juga.

"Ga-Gaara," jawab Hinata. "Sabaku Gaara. Ia bersama Gaara semalam. Mereka jalan bersama. Bukan jalan betulan, Naru. Cuma bohongan. Ini cuma taruhan konyol."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan ekspresi Naruto yang pasti kebingungan bercampur amarah pada dirinya. Yang jelas, tidak ada lagi rahasia. Semuanya sudah dibongkar.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Hah?" Hinata menoleh terperangah dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. "Ka-kamu tahu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Yah. Aku tahu, Sakura telah mengatakan padaku tentang taruhan gila kalian." Ia tersenyum piluh, "Katanya itu cuma bercanda. Dan aku mengizinkannya."

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto memucat. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia lalu memutar kunci kontak mobilnya. "Hina-chan. Sepertinya aku harus pergi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Keluarlah."

"Naru, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Keluar!"

"Tidak akan," kata Hinata. "Kamu harus tenang, Naruto." Dengan cepat ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mencabut kunci kontak.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kamu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal," kata Hinata. "Kamu kenapa sih? Apa ini soal Gaara?"

Naruto menyambar kunci, tetapi Hinata mendorong tubuhnya. "Berikan padaku Hina," suaranya dingin menuntut.

"Tidak sebelum kamu jelaskan apa yang akan kamu lakukan."

Naruto menyandarkan diri di kursi. Napasnya memburu, "Dengarkan aku, Hina. Aku harus mengambil uang itu." Katanya dengan suara pelan, "Kami menyimpannya di Konoha Gakuen. Aku harus cepat-cepat mengambilnya sebelum ada yang mengambilnya duluan."

Hinata mendengar lengkingan rendah suara sirene, tidak jauh dari mobil mereka. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Uang itu diurus nanti saja. Jika kalian menyimpannya di locker, kurasa tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mengambilnya." Hinata berkata dengan suara rendah dan hati-hati.

Naruto berdehem keras. Ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi mobil sampai berbunyi, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Saat itu, suara sirene menjadi begitu keras, sampai-sampai Hinata merasa suara itu ada di dalam kepalanya.

Ia menengok ke luar jendela belakang dan melihat sebuah mobil patroli berhenti di belakang mobil Naruto, lampu merahnya berkedip-kedip. Sebuah ambulans berhenti di sampingnya, menghalangi jalan.

Pintu ambulans itu terbuka, dari dalam keluarlah beberapa orang berseragam putih-putih—para petugas medis dengan menarik tandu.

Seorang polisi mengarahkan para petugas medis itu. Mereka berlari memasuki hutan perbatasan, menyeret tandu di belakang mereka.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak perlu terburu-buru, pikir Hinata sedih. Sahabatnya sudah pergi, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghidupkannya kembali.

Mobil ketiga tiba, sirene meraung-raung, lampunya berkedip-kedip. Polisi-polisi berseragam gelap berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam hutan.

Berkerumun seperti lalat, pikir Hinata getir.

Seperti lalat yang mengerubuni mayat.

Naruto masih terdiam kaku ketika petugas medis membawa mayat pacarnya keluar dari hutan.

Polisi tidak menemukan jejak Gaara.

Apakah Gaara juga terbunuh? Tanya Hinata dalam hati, tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding. Apakah cowok itu juga tergeletak mati dalam hutan ini?

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Suasana kantor polisi itu tampak seperti yang ada di film-film, dengan seorang sersan berkepala botak di belakang meja depan, telepon-telepon berdering tanpa henti di atas meja kayu, sementara **keyboard** komputer tak henti-hentinya berbunyi.

Dibagian belakang ruang kerja polisi itu, Hinata melihat dua petugas yang tengah mengobrol sambil menikmati segelas kopi di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Ia lalu melirik Naruto yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Rambut pirangnya terlihat kusut dan jatuh tepat di keningnya. Matanya masih merah dan berair. Ia tampak pucat seperti hantu di bawah cahaya lampu neon. Sudah satu jam lebih mereka berada di kantor polisi itu.

"Maaf kami menyuruh kalian datang." Kata letnan Gai, membimbing mereka ke ruang tunggu di depan. Letnan Gai seorang petugas dengan potongan rambut alah 80-an, bersuara lembut dan sikap menghibur. "Saya tahu kalian masih sangat terguncang dengan apa yang kalian temukan tadi pagi."

Hinata mengangguk, mencoba menahan air matanya.

Ia bisa menjawab seluruh pertanyaan letnan itu tanpa menangis. Tapi mengapa ia merasa ingin menangis dan menjerit sekarang?

"Tidak seharusnya saya menyuruh kalian datang," kata letnan itu seraya meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada pundak Hinata dan Naruto. "Tapi kalian mengenal baik dengan korban. Saya tahu apa yang akan kalian katakan mengenai Haruno Sakura akan membantu kami menemukan pembunuhnya."

_Pembunuh._

Seperti pisau yang amat tajam, kata-kata itu seolah menembus badan Hinata. Ia menarik napas dan menahannya.

Aku tidak akan menangis, pikirnya. Aku tidak akan menangis di sini. Aku tidak akan menangis sampai aku tiba di rumah.

"Orangtua dan wali kalian sudah menunggu di luar." Kata letnan itu.

Hinata dan Naruto mengangguk.

Pintu ruang kerja itu terayun terbuka, dan Gaara muncul. Dua petugas kepolisian berwajah seram mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesaat jantung Hinata serasa berhenti.

Ia masih hidup, pikirnya. Gaara masih hidup—dan baik-baik saja!

Baru beberapa saat kemudian Gaara baru mengenali Hinata dan Naruto. Ia seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, ekspresinya tegang dan cemas.

"Hinata, hai," ia menyapa pelan ketika akhirnya melihat Naruto. "Naruto…"

"Gaara—kamu tidak apa-apa?" seru Hinata.

"Aku—aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi," katanya, menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa Sakura bisa meninggal?"

Naruto merintih seolah kesakitan.

Dua polisi itu berusaha membuat Gaara berjalan. Tetapi ia tetap berhenti di depan Hinata, mata zaitunnya menatap lurus ke mata cewek itu.

"Aku harus kembali ke Suna pagi ini," kata Gaara padanya. "Bersama orang tuaku. Aku baru pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Polisi—mereka menungguku di rumahku. Mereka memberitahuku… tentang Sakura. Aku—aku…" ia tak mampu lagi berkata. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Terus jalan." Kata salah satu polisi yang ada di belakangnya. "Kami perlu bicara denganmu. Di belakang sana." Ia menunjuk ke salah satu ruang sempit di ujung ruangan.

Dengan kepala masih tertunduk, Gaara dengan patuh berjalan melewati Hinata dan Naruto. "Kamu percaya padaku kan, Hinata?" ia berseru pada Hinata.

Hinata bimbang, ia melirik pada Naruto.

Sebelum bisa menjawab, Gaara sudah lenyap ke dalam ruangan introgasi yang sempit itu.

"Terima kasih. Orang tua dan wali kalian menunggu di luar," kata letnan Gai. Ia menahan daun pintu ruangan itu, agar terbuka untuk Hinata dan Naruto.

"Kamu percaya cerita Gaara, Hinata?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka melangkah keluar dari ambang pintu.

"A-aku… tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu." Kata Hinata, mengangkat bahu

"Aku tidak," kata Naruto dingin.

.

.

.

#

.

.

Hari senin sore awan gelap yang tebal menggantung rendah, pertanda hujan akan mengguyur dalam waktu yang lama. Udara terasa dingin dan menusuk. Hinata memasuki McD—di dalam mall, untuk menemui Ino.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di meja yang dekat dengan kaca. Mencoba bercakap-cakap.

Sebuah pintu keenam bioskop di seberang restoran itu terbuka, dan segerombolan penonton membajir keluar. Restoran cepat saji itu langsung penuh dengan suara-suara dan teriakkan.

Hamburger dan kentang goreng tergeletak di antara keduanya. Ino memakan sepotong kentang goreng dengan wajah masam, sedangkan Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Akhirnya ia memecah kesunyian. "Lima menit lagi."

"Apa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku akan melalui lima menit tanpa menangis," seru Hinata getir

Ino tertawa sedih, "Yeah, aku dan kamu."

"Apa Sasuke akan kemari?"

Ino mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin." Lalu kembali mengunyah kentang goreng-nya.

Kesunyian yang mencekam kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

"Aku tidak percaya jika Sakura yang mencuri uang itu," kata Ino dengan kening berkerut. "Dia memang memiliki masalah keuangan, tapi aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja kalau dia yang mencuri uang pesta itu."

"Dan mengapa dia berbohong pada kita? Kenapa dia tidak berkata apapun pada kita, sahabatnya sendiri?" Hinata mendesak, menyandarkan dagu pada tangan.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Apa polisi sudah menyelidiki locker-nya? Rumahnya?"

"Mungkin Naruto tidak mengatakan soal uang itu pada siapapun, kecuali aku. Dan kamu satu-satunya yang kuberitahu soal ini."

"Yah. Dan kita harus menjaga rahasia ini." Kata Ino.

Hinata bergumam pelan.

Ino menggeleng, "Sakura tidak pernah terlibat masalah apapun sebelumnya. Ini semua sungguh tidak masuk akal."

"Yah." Gumam Hinata. Tiba-tiba dorongan untuk menangis datang seketika.

"Sakura itu sahabat baik kita." Ino meneruskan dengan penuh semangat, "Maksudku, dia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan apapun pada kita, apa lagi masalah seserius ini. Juga, cepat atau lambat kita akan tahu kalau dia yang melakukan. Lantas? Untuk apa ia merahasiakannya?"

"Kata Naruto, Gaara-lah yang membunuh Sakura untuk uang itu," kata Hinata, menatap di luar dinding kaca.

"Hah? Itu mengerikan. Sangat keterlaluan!" seru Ino, ia benar-benar terguncang. "Bagaimana dengan pendapatmu?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Mengenai apa?" suara seorang cowok menyela pembicaraan mereka.

Hinata mengangkat mata dan melihat Gaara telah berada di sisinya.

Tanpa di undang, Gaara langsung duduk di samping Hinata. Sweatshirt yang dikenakannya menggesek Hinata. Ia beringsut mendekati dinding.

Hinata melirik ke sebrang meja, terlihat bahwa Ino tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan marah dan menuduh.

"Apa kabar kalian berdua." Tanya Gaara lembut.

"Buruk." Jawab Ino cepat.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti meja itu. Hinata memusatkan perhatiannya pada Gaara, sedangkan Ino secara terang-terangan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan menghina.

Hinata berusaha untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Situasi ini begitu mencekam dan—memalukan.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya, namun ekspresinya tetap biasa.

Tolong—siapa saja, katakan sesuatu! Batin Hinata. Keadaan sekarang membuatnya tercekik.

Namun apa yang bisa ia katakan pada orang yang ada disebelahnya. Orang yang mungkin telah membunuh sahabat baiknya.

Akhirnya Gaara memecah kesunyian. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Ino, matanya menyipit, bibirnya menyeringai.

"Mungkin berikutnya kamu yang bakal kubunuh!"

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, RL Stine, Ceres

.

.

.

**Reply**

**.**

**.**

**Nerazurri **yup,, full inspiration emang dari RL stine,, novel2.a keren2,, tapi tenang aja,, ini ga mrip2 kok,, saya bikin sesuatu yg lebih,, terus baca yah. **Shaniechan **yup,, anda bnar! Ada alasan.a kok sampe dia takut,, trus baca yah biar tahu. **Hina bee lover **hounto? Semoga penasaran.a terbalaskan di chapter ini. **Dindahatake** hhaha,, thx yo,, bakal trus d update kok. **Rei **saya addict banget loh, rei-san… sedikit.a saya punya byk koleksi.a,, mau share bareng? **demikooo**sankyuu ne,, demi-san **Mayra gaara **gaara siapa yah? Hmm~ hhahaha,, bca aja mayra-san.. nnti juga bkal tau **Akira Fujizake** nandemonai ne. akira-san… gaara.a nongol kok d chap ini. Yup,, itu temari.. ttg kenapa gaara smpe takut,, itu masih rahasia..xD xD,, ntar ada penjelasan.a kok

**.**

.

**AN**

Yo… maaf lama update,,

Saya terlalu sibuk~ tapi sekarang tenang aja,, kesibukan saya sudah berakhir,, ujian praktik telah selesai, dan saya BEBAS!

Hari selasa nanti, laptop saya bakal diambil. Hurayyy, muak saya pake macbook ==' saya kangen os windows, saya bosen ama os macintosh x((

*curcol*

so, mind to rnr?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Ino nyaris tak bernapas.

Ekspresi Gaara mengeras. Ia tetap mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja. "Itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu, kan?" Ia menuduh Ino. "Menurutmu aku telah membunuh Sakura, aku tahu itu. Pasti kamu pikir aku itu pembunuh kan? Seorang pembunuh gila!"

"Tidak Gaara. Kami tidak…," Hinata mulai berbicara.

Ino mencengkram tepi meja dengan kedua tangan, matanya yang biru membelalak ketakutan. "Ba-bagaimana menurut polisi?" tanya-nya pada Gaara. "Apa mereka percaya padamu?"

"Mereka percaya padaku!" kata Gaara, "Tapi aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Aku tidak punya alasan sama sekali untuk membunuh Sakura. Tidak ada sama sekali."

Suara Gaara makin keras. Beberapa pengunjung menoleh kepada mereka. Seorang pelayan berhenti berjalan, memandanginya dengan cemas.

"Beri aku satu alasan yang baik." Desak Gaara pada Ino, dengan mata berapi-api. "Alasan kenapa aku harus membunuh teman kalian itu."

"Ka—kamu gila!" Ino berseru. "Semua orang melihat ke arah kita."

"Aku tidak peduli!" jerit Gaara. Kepalan tangannya jatuh ke atas meja. Ia mengerang putus asa dan hendak beranjak dari kursi.

Hinata menarik lengan sweatshirt yang dikenakan Gaara. "Aku… menurutku, kamu bukan pelakunya kok, Gaara."

Gaara menatapnya tidak yakin.

"Sungguh," katanya. "Aku dan Ino begitu sedih dan bingung, Gaara. Kami tidak tahu…"

"Hei. Itu Sasuke dan Naruto." Ino menyela, melambaikan tangan kepada mereka dari balik kaca. "Aku harus pergi." Ia cepat-cepat menyingkir dari meja, tak sedikitpun berusaha menutupi keinginannya untuk pergi. "Ayo Hinata."

"A-ano… aku…" Hinata ingin lebih lama duduk dengan Gaara. Bukan karena rasa suka atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk duduk.

"Kami akan menunggumu di sana," kata Ino sambil menunjuk tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri. "Jangan terlalu lama." Ino berlalu sambil menatap sinis pada Gaara.

"Hinata. Kamu harus percaya padaku," Gaara memohon, memegang tangan Hinata. Hinata tertegun karena ternyata tangan Gaara lebih dingin dari tangannya. "Aku tidak membunuh Sakura. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membunuhnya. Kamu percaya kan, Hinata? Kamu percaya, kan?"

"Ya." Jawab Hinata cepat.

Tetapi Hinata sadar bahwa ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia percayai. Otaknya berputar hebat. Ia merasa ingatannya seperti puzzle yang pecah. Kepingan satu dengan yang lain hilang begitu saja.

Mengapa tiba-tiba ia memikirkan tentang puzzle? Mengapa otaknya terasa kacau balau?

Kurasa aku mulai gila, batinnya.

"Gaara… kenapa kamu pergi dengan Sakura?" tanya-nya tanpa berpikir lagi.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya, "Apa dia tidak bilang?"

"Hah? Bilang apa?"

"Memangnya Sakura tidak bilang," Gaara mengulangi kata-katanya, "Aku pergi dengannya karena karena uang itu."

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Hinata tercengang dengan perkataan Gaara. "Uang itu?" ia berseru. "Maksudmu uang pesta itu?"

Gaara tampak kebingungan, "Bukan. Tapi…"

Seorang pelayan menyela, "Ada masalah dengan hamburger-nya?" pelayan itu menunjuk dua potong hamburger yang mulai dingin dan tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Tidak." Hinata merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. "Kami sedang… mengobrol. Yeah, mengobrol."

Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu segera pergi sambil merapikan topi yang hampir terjatuh dari kepalanya.

"Aku jalan bersama Sakura karena uang taruhan itu," kata Gaara. "Kamu, Ino dan Sakura bertaruh kan?"

"Oh… ya, uang itu." Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas, "uang itu." Ia menelan dengan susah payah, "Kamu tahu darimana?"

"Sakura cerita padaku," kata Gaara. "Dia ingin sekali memenangkan taruhan itu, kalau dia menang uang itu akan kami bagi dua. Aku sih oke-oke saja. Kami merasa lucu waktu itu."

"Oh." Jawab Hinata datar.

Lucu, pikirnya. Dan sekarang Sakura sudah tidak ada.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Hinata tiba-tiba sadar kalau Gaara belum selesai bicara. "Aku tidak percaya ini." katanya, "Apalagi setelah kejadian di sekolahku dulu."

"Apa? Kejadian apa?" tanya Hinata, mengusir lamunannya.

"Ah… tidak. Tidak ada apapun," jawab Gaara getir.

"Apa maksudmu? Kejadian apa sih?" Hinata mendesak.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa kok." Tukas Gaara. "Aku hanya—sedang berpikir."

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

"Gimana? Dia yang membunuh Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggenggam marah, "Tega sekali. Kamu sebegitu benci ya pada Gaara sampai kamu ngomong begitu?"

Sasuke menggumam pelan, "Hnn. Maaf Hinata. Aku hanya kaget melihatmu duduk bersamanya."

Naruto menyela, "Apa yang Gaara katakan pada polisi?" suaranya terdengar melengking. "Kenapa mereka membebaskannya sih?"

"A-ano… kami tidak membicarakan hal itu." Kata Hinata kaku.

"Hnn… aku memilih untuk menjauhinya." Sasuke berkata sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Dia memang pembuat onar. Sungguh."

"Kamu tidak tahu apapun, Sasuke." Kata Hinata. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Seolah-olah Gaara bersalah akan semua ini."

Hinata menahan napas. Ia tak menyangka bahwa bisa berkata demikian. Entah mengapa.

"Kenapa sih kamu membela dia?" desak Ino. "Dia membunuh Sakura, Hina. Dia membunuhnya. Polisi memang percaya padanya, tapi kita semua tahu kalau dia yang membawa Sakura ke hutan dan membunuhnya. Jadi. Kenapa kamu membelanya sih, Hina-tan?"

Hinata merasa sahabat baiknya tidak seperti biasanya. "Aku mau pulang." Kata Hinata, "Tidak ada gunanya berada di sini."

"Yeah. Kita pulang sekarang." Kata Ino muram, sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Mau ikut?" ajak Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan kunci mobilnya.

"Tidak merepotkan, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hnn… tentu saja."

"E-to… Sasuke. Bukannya mobilmu?"

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Ah… tidak. Lupakan saja."

Sasuke, Naruto dan Ino mulai berjalan, sedangkan Hinata masih berdiri ditempatnya, pikirannya berjalan keras.

Setahuku mobilnya rusak parah karena kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu, pikir Hinata.

Darimana Sasuke mendapatkan uang? Dia memang orang kaya, tapi setahuku bukannya dia tinggal sendirian sekarang. Dan Ino pernah cerita kalau Sasuke ada sedikit konflik dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Apa mungkin Ino yang memberikannya uang? Kurasa tidak.

Lantas? Darimana Sasuke mendapatkan uang itu?

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Senin malam, sesudah makan malam Hinata mendapati Gaara berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. "Ga-Gaara." Katanya kaget. "Ada apa?"

Gaara mengangguk penuh arti sambil melirik pada papan yang bertuliskan 'Keluarga Hyuuga'. "Rumah yang bagus."

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, ini adalah kali kedua ada teman cowok yang datang ke rumahnya(Naruto yang pertama), karena semua teman agak enggan untuk datang. Rumah Hinata adalah sebuah **Atami** besar lengkap dengan taman bergaya Jepang kuno. Hanya ada dua orang pelayan yang berada di rumah ini. Namun mereka sedang mengambil cuti, jadi hanya Hinata dan kedua orang tuanya saja di rumah sebesar ini.

"Bahasa Jepang tradisional." Katanya sambil mengangkat sebuah buku catatan. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Katanya kamu pintar dalam hal beginian, kan? Aku ingin kamu membantuku. Onegai."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, wajahnya masih memerah, "Oke. Ayo masuk."

Gaara duduk di lantai untuk membuka sneakers yang dikenakannya. Setelah itu ia memakai selop rumah yang sudah disediakan. Hinata mengajak Gaara ke ruang baca.

Aneh, pikir Hinata. Muncul tiba-tiba di rumah orang.

Tapi Hinata tahu kalau ia begitu senang melihat Gaara datang.

Mungkin Gaara cowok yang baik.

Ia merasa punggungnya dingin. Seandainya aku bisa meyakinkan diriku untuk memercayai Gaara. Seandainya aku bisa melenyapkan keraguanku tentang cowok ini.

Hinata tahu kalau ia benar-benar menyukai Gaara walalupun ada keraguan dalam dirinya.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja sambil belajar bahasa Jepang Tradisional. Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Gaara menutup bukunya. "Hah… bahasa Jepang memang susah."

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Tidak susah kok. Masa bahasa negara sendiri tidak tahu."

Tiba-tiba Gaara menyentuh bahu Hinata dan menggenggam tangannya, "Kita makan yuk. Aku lapar."

"E-to… a—aku ngga bisa, Gaara. Besok kan sekolah, lagipula aku tidak suka pergi malam-malam."

"Tentu saja bisa. Sekarang baru jam delapan. Aku janji akan mengantarmu pulang jam sepuluh. Jadi?" Gaara berkata seolah-olah Hinata sudah setuju. "Kemana kita pergi?"

Hinata menyerah. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit bersenang-senang dengan Gaara. Ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko bertemu Ino, Sasuke atau Naruto. Mereka pasti tidak suka melihatnya bersama Gaara. Jadi ia mengusulkan untuk pergi ke sebuah family restoran yang agak jauh dari Mall.

"Tempat itu bersih dan makanannya enak." Katanya pada Gaara sambil bergegas ke kamarnya.

Ia membuka lemarinya, mencari sesuatu yang cerah untuk penampilannya kali ini. Ia mengambil sebuah celana skinny jeans dan t-shirt putih bercorak red-brush,

Ia masih perlu warna yang cerah. Ia kembali mencari dalam lemar. Dimana sih blazer biru itu?

Ia terhenyak ketika mengingat bahwa Sakura meminjam blazer itu. Sakura ditemukan terbunuh ketika mengenakan blazer itu.

Hinata menjatuhkan diri di tepi ranjang. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti dirinya. Pantaskah aku jalan bersama Gaara setelah kematian Sakura?

Ia menepis perasaan itu lalu meraih syal berwarna biru dan melilitkannya di leher. Masih memikirkan Sakura, ia turun ke ruang tengah.

Gaara duduk di sana, menatap kosong pada dinding. Kelihatannya ia tidak melihat kedatangan Hinata,

Apa yang sedang pikirkannya? Pikir Hinata.

Ia mengawasi Gaara sesaat. Kemudian menyela lamunan cowok itu. "Oke… kita pergi sekarang?"

Gaara berdiri lalu mengenakan jaketnya. "Yup. Kita pergi."

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Mereka baru jalan sekitar dua kilometer ketika mobil Gaara terbatuk-batuk, mengeluarkan bunyi aneh, dan mati.

"A-ada apa?" kata Hinata. Ia menengok ke luar dari balik jendela. Tidak ada rumah, tidak ada toko, tidak ada lampu jalan. Yang ada hanyalah hutan yang gelap gulita.

Gaara menunjuk indicator bensin dengan jarinya, jarum penunjuknya turun sampai menunjukkan huruf E.

"Kehabisan bensin," Gaara mengeluh.

Ia berpaling pada Hinata. Mata zaitunnya bersinar-sinar.

Hinata sadar mata itu membara karena senang.

Ia merapat mundur ke pintu mobil.

Tidak, pikirnya. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Ino dan yang lainnya sudah memperingatkan dirinya untuk tidak pergi bersama Gaara.

Perasan panik menyelimuti dirinya, sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin.

Hinata sadar bahwa mereka ada di suatu tempat terpencil dan tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menolongnya.

Tidak ada seorangpun.

.

.

.

Continue to chapter 7

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, RL Stine

.

.

**AN**

Yo… here chapter 6…

Maaf untuk ketelatannya, maaf krna kependekan (_ _) maaf juga krna romance GaaHina belom ada di chapter ini… *kebanyakan minta maaf.a*,, soal.a sekarang gw bener2 lagi miskin ide *baca malas ngetik*

Tapi ini termasuk spesial chapter,, soal.a di ketik langsung dari lappie ku… xD xD

*plaked*

Mind to rnr?


End file.
